Armageddon
by SynderPheonix
Summary: A year and a half after the battle with Tartaros, Natsu and Happy return to find out that the guild has been disbanded. Of course, the first person they would look for is Lucy! Now, they must find the rest of their guild to get the guild back together. Though, their guild members won't be the only thing they find.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I hope you enjoy the story! I apologize now if anyone seems out of character. I'm hoping to be able to update this frequently.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairytale universe.**

* * *

Lucy was in her kitchen cooking noodles for dinner after a long day of work. Although the guild had been disbanded, she still continued to do jobs, so she could get stronger for when Natsu finally decided to show his face again. Her lips formed a thin line as she began another rant about the idiotic fire dragon slayer and his stupid flying cat running off for over a year without her. "They have some nerve leaving me alone after what had happened!" She angrily dumped the noodles into the boiling water. "Just wait till I see them again!"

"See who again?" Natsu asked as he climbed through Lucy's window. Lucy screamed, snatched up a rolling pin that was sitting on the counter, and spun around hitting Natsu upside the head with it. "OW! What was that for?"

"She's still as mean as ever sir," Happy said laughing at Natsu. Though, he did make sure to keep a safe distance away just in case Lucy started trying to swing at him.

"You're telling me…" Natsu grumbled as he rubbed the side of his head Lucy had hit with the rolling pin. A bruise had already begun to form on the side of his face. Lucy just stared at Natsu and Happy in shock before she sprung forward and gripped the two into a fierce hug.

"Natsu! Happy! I'm so glad to see you two again!" Tears ran down her face as her grip on them tightened further.

"It's...good to see...you too...Lucy," Natsu gasped out as he struggled to breathe due to Lucy's tight grip around his throat.

"L-Lucy...I can't...breathe," Happy gasped as he tried to get out of the celestial wizard's hold.

Lucy quickly let go of them and crossed her arms over her chest. "How dare you run off for over a year and not send me any letters or anything! Did you even think about what you leaving did to me!" she yelled glaring at them.

"Lucy, it was only a year!" Natsu instantly regretted saying that as Lucy swung the rolling pin at him again and hit him upside the head. "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head where the rolling pin had hit him. He and Happy quickly started to back away from Lucy when she began to advance on them with the rolling pin in hand.

"Only a year! It's been more than a year!" Tears came to Lucy's eyes, and she covered her face with her hands as sobs began to rack through her body. "You left me even after what happened to Aquarius…" Natsu stepped forward and pulled Lucy to his chest in a hug. Lucy buried her face into Natsu's chest and continued to cry.

"Don't cry, Lucy. We're back now, and we're not going anywhere." He rubbed her back as he attempted to comfort her. Happy flew forward to help cheer up Lucy too.

"Aye, sir! And you can have one of my fishies if you want, Lucy!" Happy said petting the top of Lucy's head. Lucy chuckled and stepped back away from Natsu while wiping her tears off her face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she apologized.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Everyone needs to cry. Just ask Natsu. He's a big crybaby!" Happy said laughing.

"I am not! You're the big crybaby, Happy!" Natsu yelled at Happy.

"Nu-uh."

"Yes, you are!" Natsu turned to face Happy as he argued with the Exceed. Happy crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Nope. You are."

Lucy laughed as she watched the two bicker back and forth. She pulled them both into another hug. "You guys haven't changed a bit." Natsu continued to glare at Happy as Lucy hugged them, and Happy stuck his tongue out at Natsu. Lucy suddenly let them go when she caught sight of the stove and ran over to it. "Oh my gosh! I had forgot about my noodles." The water the noodles were in had boiled over the sides of the pot and had made a mess on the stove. She quickly grabbed a roll of paper towels and used them to start trying to mop up the water.

Natsu took some paper towels from Lucy, knelt down on the ground, and began mopping up some water that had ran down the stove and onto the kitchen floor. "Geez Lucy. Did you forget how to cook while we were gone?" Happy asked as he turned off the stove and moved the pot into the sink since Lucy had been too concerned with getting the water up to remember to turn it off herself. Lucy glared up at Happy as she continued to get the water up.

"This isn't my fault! You two totally distracted me!" she exclaimed pointing at Happy. "So be quiet and help!" Natsu finished cleaning up the water and stood back up. He threw away the wet paper towels and suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah! Lucy, I just remembered the reason we came here!" Lucy turned away from Happy to stare at Natsu.

"Don't tell me you two are here to raid my fridge!"

"No. We can by to see you, and I wanted to take you somewhere!" He turned to look at Happy who was hovering next to the fridge. "Think you can finish cleaning up here, little buddy?"

Happy saluted. "Aye, sir!"

"Great! Come on, Lucy. Happy'll finish while we're gone. Let's get going!" Natsu reached out, grabbed Lucy's hand, and began to drag her out of her apartment.

"Wait, Natsu! Let me put on some clothes first! I'm still in my pajamas!" she exclaimed digging her heels into the floor to keep from going. Natsu let go of her, and Lucy ran to her closet and grabbed some clothes. "Wait in there with Happy while I get changed," she said before disappearing into her bathroom.

Once she was ready, Lucy and Natsu walked out of the apartment leaving Happy to keep an eye on things while there were gone. "Good luck, sir!" Happy called out the door after Natsu. Natsu looked back at him and gave him a thumbs up as Lucy looked at them confused.

* * *

 **Author Note: Please review, so I can know if I'm doing a good job.**

 **P.S.: I'm so sorry for not noticing sooner that the story had not published correctly. Hopefully, it's fixed now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairytale Universe.**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked down the sidewalk together; their arms brushing each against each other occasionally. It was nighttime in Magnolia. The sky was clear, and the stars twinkled brightly overhead. It was the perfect night for what Natsu had planned. After returning from his training with Happy, he had found the empty slot of land where the guild hall had once been and had asked around until someone had finally explained to him that the guild had been disbanded. Of course, the first thing he had done was find Lucy. Luckily for him, she was still staying in the same apartment she always had, so he didn't need to go through the trouble of tracking her down.

He had broken into her apartment with Happy and had been beaten upside the head with a rolling pin for his efforts because Lucy had thought they were thieves breaking into her house.

The next time their arms touched, Natsu reached out and entwined his fingers with Lucy's. He continued looking ahead as if nothing was odd about what was happening. Lucy, however, blushed and looked down at their joined hands with a mixture of confusion and joy.

'Okay, Lucy. Keep it together. It's only holding hands. It doesn't mean anything. We've held hands plenty of times before!' she thought to herself, but it still didn't stop her from blushing. She shook her head and snuck a glance at Natsu, but he didn't seem to be affected at all. 'See, Lucy. It's nothing.' She sighed causing Natsu to look over at her confused.

"Is something the matter Lucy? Is there something on my face?" he asked starting to rub at his face get rid of whatever was there.

Lucy jumped slightly in surprise; her blush deepening at having been caught staring. "No! No. It's nothing like that! I was just...wondering what Happy meant when he wished you luck," she lied hoping Natsu would buy it. She let out a breath of relief when Natsu smiled at her seeming to buy her lie. He let go of her hand and crossed his arms behind his head as they continued to walk past shops along the sidewalk. Lucy let her hand fall back to her side feeling a small stab of disappointment. She chalked it down to his hand having been warm, and it had felt nice since the air was slightly chilly.

"Don't worry about that, Lucy. You'll find out later," he stated confidently. Lucy glanced over at Natsu curiously, but she didn't question him further.

"So when are we going to get to this secret destination you said you were taking me?"

"It's just ahead! Come on!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand again and dragged her along behind him. Lucy let out a startled yelp and ran to keep up with the excited dragon slayer with a bright smile on her face as she remembered when he used to do this when they went on missions together.

Lucy sat down looking around the restaurant that Natsu had brought her to feeling out of place. Around her, there were people dressed in expensive looking suits and dresses with fine jewelry on. The table she was sitting at was outside on a balcony with potted plants and bushes trimmed to look like animals. Each table had a candle and a vase filled with arranged flowers of various kinds.

She looked down at her clothes, and her blushed returned. She was only wearing a navy blue skirt and a tight fitting blue and pink shirt she had thrown on. She hadn't thought they'd be going to a place like _this_. Across from her, Natsu wasn't dressed any better. He was wearing the opened chest vest, white scarf, and pants he had normally worn before he had left to train with Happy.

She sunk down into her seat and hid behind her menu as people gave them odd looks. "Natsu, are you sure we should be here? We're not even dressed appropriately!" she quietly whispered to Natsu, so no one else could hear her. Natsu looked around them just noticing everyone else's former attire. "And I can't afford anything on this menu!"

"Don't worry Lucy. I think we look fine, and I'm paying so don't worry about the price." Natsu smiled at Lucy and went back to scouring the menu.

"I guess…" she said uncertainly, but she did sit back up in her seat with a sigh. She would just try to enjoy herself then. Afterall, Natsu had gone through all this trouble just to eat here. She frowned slightly as she looked down at the menu trying to find something that wasn't too expensive as she thought about why Natsu had brought her here of all places. 'What if this is a date? I mean the place is fancy. This is a place you would take a girl out for a date!' She shook her head as she hid behind her menu. 'No. This is just a friendly meal with a friend. A fancy meal, but a meal. It could just be that he wanted to try this place out, and I was the easiest person to find. There's no telling where the others are since the guild is disbanded.' She ignored the flash of disappointment that ran through her for the second time that night at the thought of this not being a date and glanced down at the guild mark on her hand with a sad expression. It had already been over a year, and she still missed her guild.

Natsu looked up from his menu when the waiter came over to the table. From his expression, even Natsu could tell he didn't approve of him and Lucy being there. "Are the two of you ready to order?" The waiter plastered on a fake smile and stood there, pen in hand, ready to write down whatever they ordered.

Natsu smiled at the waiter as if he hadn't noticed before looking toward Lucy. "Hey, Lucy. Have you decided what you wanted to eat yet?" he asked leaning across the table and lightly shaking her to get her attention. The waiter stood off to the side and watched with clear disapproval.

"What?" Lucy said giving Natsu an exasperated look.

"I asked if you know what you want to eat yet," he repeated. He let go of her and sat back down in his seat as him and the waiter waited on Lucy.

"Oh! Ummm…" Lucy glanced back down at the menu and picked the first thing she saw on the menu. "I'll have the Risotto with scampi, licorice, and beef tendons," she said closing her menu and handing it to the waiter after he had jotted down her order.

"And for you sir?" the waiter asked turning his attention to Natsu.

Natsu looked at his menu and smirked as he began to order practically everything on the menu. Once he was done ordering his food, he watched the waiter purse his lips. The waiter was clearly doubting Natsu's ability to afford all the food he had just ordered, but he didn't comment and left to give the long order to the chiefs who now had their work cut out for them.

Lucy laughed and watched as the waiter walked. Some things really didn't change. Natsu still had the same humongous appetite he had before. She leaned across the table and whispered to Natsu, "Are you sure you're going to be able to afford all of that? This place is really expensive."

Natsu laughed and leaned back in his seat. "Don't worry about that Lucy. I'm more concerned with how long they're going to take. I'm practically starving!" Lucy laughed at Natsu and shook her head in fond amusement.

"Whatever you say, Natsu. Whatever you say."

* * *

 **Author Note: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Review:**_

 _ **El Presidente**_

 _ **How's about the next chapter immediately starts with Natsu looking REALLY bloated with Lucy joking that he "never told her he was pregnant"?**_

 **Here you go El Presidente. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairytale Universe.**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walked out of the restaurant together after they had finished their meal. Natsu's stomach was swollen from how much food he had stuffed himself, and he was rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. "Man, that was delicious," he said laughing. Lucy laughed along with him.

"I bet it was, but you never told me you were pregnant Natsu! Now, I have to plan a baby shower." Lucy joked. She laughed even harder, and Natsu did too. He held onto his stomach and leaned against Lucy as the two of them laughed together.

"Well me and Happy wanted it to be a surprise." He sighed dramatically. "Being a pregnant male is so hard. I don't see how women do it!" He shook his head pretending to be sad. Lucy shook her head still laughing.

Once she had calmed down a little, she said, "Oh my gosh. Now, _that_ is an awful thought. The world would end if there was a mini you and Happy running around… Just imagine if you and Gray had a child!" Natsu shuddered at the thought causing Lucy to break back out into laughter all over again.

"There is no way me and Gray would _ever_ have any children together!" he exclaimed shaking his head vehemently. Lucy chuckled.

"You're absolutely right. You're both males, but the two of you could always adopt. You'd be such a cute couple, and you guys always argued like an old married couple anyway!"

"I'm going to make you take that back!", he exclaimed pretending to be angry at Lucy. He reached out to grab Lucy, but she ducked underneath his arm and took off running down the street away from the fire dragonslayer.

"I'm not taking it back!" she called back as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Natsu let Lucy have a head start and then chased after her.

"Get back here!" He could easily run faster and catch Lucy, but he didn't. The two of them ran through the streets of Magnolia weaving by people walking down the sidewalk. The people stepped to the side to allow the two to pass; some shouted after them indignantly while others shook their heads amused. What else could you expect from two wizards that had been in Fairytail? Even though the guild was disbanded, people still remembered about the great guild that had once resided in their city and the lively and rowdy bunch of wizards that had made Fairytail the great guild that it was.

Lucy soon became tired and slowed to a stop. She hunched over holding her stomach as she tried to catch her breath from running so much. Natsu ran up beside her and stepped in front of her. Unlike Lucy, he wasn't out of breath or even sweating. It was like he hadn't chased her several blocks, and of course, his swollen stomach had disappeared. She never could figure out where all the food he ate went to. It was like it always disappeared into a black hole located inside his stomach. "You ok, Lucy?" he asked smiling. He was clearly amused at how tired Lucy was from just running. "You look a bit tired."

Lucy playfully glared up at Natsu and shoved his arm. Now that she had caught her breath, she said, "I hate you," and straightened back up. Her cheeks were flushed red from running, and her breathing was more labored than normal. She looked around them trying to figure out where they had run off to. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going since she was so focused on outrunning Natsu. Lucy froze and stared sadly in front of her.

Natsu noticed the sudden shift in Lucy's mood and looked down at her concerned. He turned his gaze to where she was staring. "Oh." In front of them, there was an empty slot of land. Without even knowing it, the two of them had run all the way to where Fairytail's guild house had once stood. Natsu shook his head. "I still can't believe gramps disbanded the guild."

"I know. It still seems like this is unreal even after all this time. I know I wasn't part of the guild for that long, but Fairytail was still my family.'' Lucy wiped at her face where tears had started to silently run down her face. "I miss them. Gray, Erza, Wendy, even Gajeel. I miss them all so much…" Lucy swiped at her face again and looked away from the empty lot of land and Natsu. "I'm sorry. It's been over a year, and I still cry thinking about it."

Natsu stared down at Lucy and reached out to her. He turned her back around to face him. "Don't be sorry. I miss them too. When I was off training with Happy, I thought about you guys." He glanced at the empty lot of land beside them. "When I came back and saw this…" He shook his head. "I'm glad you're still here, Lucy. You know. I missed you the most. I don't know why, but I did. That's why I came to find you first. Not just because you were the closet. I'm so glad you stayed." It wasn't often that Natsu was upset, but right now as she looked up at him, she could see his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh, Natsu… I missed you too!" Lucy flung herself into Natsu's arms and hugged him. "I was so upset when you and Happy ran off, and then I was angry. But now, I'm just so happy that you're back." She held onto Natsu tighter and cried into his chest. Sobs racking through her body.

Natsu rested his cheek on top of her head and held onto her. "I know, and I am sorry, Lucy. I hadn't thought you would be so upset, and I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Natsu." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked up at him. "You're here now."

"Yeah. I'm here now." He looked down at Lucy's tear-stained face. "Let's do it."

Lucy's expression turned to one of confusion at Natsu's random words. "Do what?"

"You, me, and Happy. Let's get the guild back together. The three of us together." Natsu's expression was serious, and his eyes were filled with determination as he stared down at her. Lucy looked over at where the guild had once stood.

"Alright. Let's do it!" Lucy looked back at Natsu and beamed up at him. Natsu smiled back at her. He swept her up into his arms and spun her around.

"Let's go and tell Happy!"

Lucy yelped in surprise and held onto him. Her surprise soon turned to excitement and amusement. It was hard not to be excited when Natsu was. His excitement and joy were contagious. "Okay. Okay, Natsu. Let's go tell Happy, but first, you have to let me down!" She laughed as Natsu continued to spin her around in circles. "Seriously, Natsu. I'm getting dizzy!"

Natsu shook his head. "Nope." He threw Lucy over his shoulder and took off running down the street. He held onto him securely, so he wouldn't drop her. Lucy laughed even harder, but she didn't try to get out of his grip as he ran back down the street toward her apartment where Happy was there waiting for them to return.

* * *

 **Author Note: Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Hello! I just got let out for Christmas Break for the next two weeks. I usually get** _ **very**_ **bored during breaks, so hopefully, I'll be able to make the chapters longer and post more than once a week during the break. Also, feel free to comment any suggestions you might have for the story, and I'll try to incorporate them if I can!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own the Fairy Tail universe.**

* * *

The next day, Lucy woke up as sunlight poured in through her window and shone onto her face. She turned over to her side not wanting to wake up quite yet, but she found sleep to be a lost cause after laying in bed awake. She sighed. She might as well get up and start her day. She got out of bed and stretched. Nervous energy coursed through her body as she remembered what she had planned for today. Today was the day she, Natsu, and Happy would start getting the guild back together!

She smiled and looked down at the emblem that was still proudly displayed on the back of her hand. Fairytail's emblem. She was so excited to see the others again; she was nearly bouncing with energy. She started to quickly make her way toward her bathroom to get ready, but she tripped and soon found her face becoming acquainted with her floor. She lifted herself onto her hands and knees and looked back at what had tripped her up.

The thing she tripped continued snoring under a blanket. A mop of pink hair protruded from under the blanket along with its leg and an arm as it laid sprawled out on the floor. Next to the mop of pink hair, two blue ears twitched as the other thing slept and mumbled in its sleep about "yummy fishies."

Lucy shook her head and stood back up. 'Of course those two would still be sleeping.' She moved Natsu's leg out of the way, so she wouldn't trip on it again and quietly made her way to her bathroom. 'There's no point in waking them up now. At least this way, I get a few more moments of peace and quiet to myself.' She ran hot water into her tub and added a bath potion that was sure to make her skin clean and smooth.

She sighed as she slowly lowered herself down into the steaming water. Pink bubbles covered the surface of the water completely covering her form. Hopefully, Natsu and Happy would stay asleep for awhile yet, so she could enjoy her. She sunk further into the water and bubbles until only the upper part of her face was above the water. The hot water felt amazing on her skin and the steam rising off the water made it seem as if she was in her own personal sauna. It was times like this where she _really_ enjoyed having her own apartment and therefore her own bath. She let her mind wander as she relaxed. She would no doubt not get another opportunity to enjoy herself like this once she left with Natsu and Happy on their next great adventure.

She let her mind wander as she sat in the tub. Immediately, her thoughts returned to the night before. Her face flushed a dark red as she thought about Natsu. He had been so sweet last night and so...vulnerable. She had never seen Natsu upset before. The fiery dragon was normally so optimistic and happy all the time. She raised her hand out of the water and stared at her palm. Natsu had held her hand so many times before, but last night it had felt different...more interment somehow.

After sitting in her tub for awhile, she finally decided it was time to get out. She stepped out and grabbed one her towels that was hanging up on the towel rack attached to the wall. She wrapped the towel around her head. 'Maybe I could summon Cancer to do my hair today.' She wrapped her other towel around herself. 'I'm surprised Natsu and Happy haven't barg-'

Before she had even completed the thought, the bathroom door was thrown open as Natsu and Happy ran in shoving each other in their haste to reach Lucy first. "Good morning, Lucy!" they both exclaimed at the same time with broad smiles. Lucy wrapped her arms around herself and screamed in shock as the two stopped in front of her. She glared at them and shoved them both out of the bathroom.

"Get out and stay out while I get dressed!" She then slammed the door closed. Natsu and Happy flinched when Lucy slammed the door.

Happy looked beside him at Natsu."I told you it was a bad idea, Natsu."

"Shut up, Happy," Natsu grumbled. The Exceed only smiled in response.

 **=========Line Break=========**

Natsu laid on the seat of the train with his face buried in the seat. He groaned. Even after a year and a half of training, his motion sickness still got the best of him. Happy sat next to Natsu's head and pat the top of his head. "There there, Natsu," Happy said clearly trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, Happy," he grumbled as he tried not to lose the contents of his stomach on the floor of the train.

Lucy chuckled behind her hand at the two. 'Some things never change.' She turned her attention outside of the window and watched the scenery as it flew by. Right now, they were on their way to find Gray and Juvia. If the rumors were to be believed, they were up north somewhere. They had overheard a group of people in the town they had just left gossiping about an Ice Demon Slayer and a "water girl" that were traveling together in search of something called END. It had to be Gray and Juvia. There were no other people it could be.

Lucy smiled to herself as she thought about those two. There was no doubt in her mind that Juvia was still as Gray obsessed as ever. They might even be a couple at this point if they have been traveling together for this long. Her smile grew as she imagined the reunion they would have. Natsu and Gray would no doubt immediately go at each other throats. After all, some things never change.

Her gaze wandered over to where Natsu was still laying across the seat. And sometimes that wasn't a good thing.

 **=========Line Break=========**

Natsu ran off the train the moment it stopped at their destination and laid down in the snow. "I'm never riding on the train again!" he exclaimed as he hugged the snow.

"You always say that, Natsu." Happy pointed out.

"That's not the point, Happy."

They had taken the train as far north as it could take them. The train couldn't go any farther due to the large amount of snow that would cover the tracks making it impossible for it to travel. So, they would have to travel the rest of the way on foot.

Lucy shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Flying next to her, Happy shivered also. Despite the layers they were wearing, it was freezing, and the sun didn't provide any warmth. Natsu was the only one who didn't seem to be affected by the cold and was still wearing his open vest, pants, and dragon scale scarf. She really did envy him right now. It had to be nice to be able to still be warm in this weather. A foot of fresh snow covered the ground. It was unmarred by any set of footprints and glittered in the sunlight. In the distance, a snow-covered town could be seen. Smoke rose from chimneys of houses promising warmth.

"Come on. Let's hurry up and find a hotel to stay in. I'm freezing!"

"Yeah," Happy agreed wholeheartedly, "I feel like my tail is going to freeze and fall off."

"Then, let's go," Natsu stated. He lead the way as him and Lucy tracked through the deep snow with Happy flying slightly ahead of them. The trio eventually made it to the hotel that was in the town and stood just inside its entrance. Happy and Lucy were shivering from the cold, but Natsu was unaffected as he made his way over to the front desk to get them a room. There was no one currently at the desk, so Natsu rang the bell there a few times. While they waited, Lucy and Happy waited in front of the warm fire that was blazing in a hearth. In front of the fire, there was a couch, but they wanted to get as close to the fire as they could. The place had a homey feel to it that made it seem very welcoming.

Eventually, heavy footsteps could be heard as an intimidating man came down the stairs that led up to the rooms and went to the front desk. He had a thick beard and a _very_ muscular body. His face, his arms, and what could be seen of his chest from underneath the long sleeve plaid shirt he was wearing were also scared. However, the smile on his face didn't match the rest of his appearance. It was warm and welcoming as he stared at the trio that had entered his family's home/hotel.

"Aren't you cold in that getup you're wearing? Your friends have on more clothes than you, and they look 'bout frozen themselves."

Natsu shook his head no and smiled back at the man. "A little cold doesn't bother me. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Is that so?" the man asked clearly amused. Natsu nodded. "Well then Mr. Fire Dragon Slayer, what brings you to this small town? Can't say we get many travelers through here."

"We're looking for a friend of ours. We heard some rumors that they traveled through here. One's a male Ice Demon Slayer and the other is a female Water Mage." Hank looked thoughtful as he tried to remember anyone who fit that description.

"I don't kid. Maybe my wife'll know. I don't usually ask about people's magic ya see, but my wife is interested in that kinda thing." He went back over to the base of the stairs and called up, "Marg, there's some young wizards looking for some friends of theirs. They wanna ask if ya seen 'em!"

A female voice soon called back down, "I'll be down in a moment, Hank!" A middle-aged woman soon came down the stairs with a little boy on her hip. The woman had a very motherly look to her, and her light brown eyes were warm and friendly. The little boy she was carrying had unruly black hair like Hank. The boy smiled happily upon seeing Hank and reached out to him. Hank laughed and took the child into his own big arms. His wife then turned her attention to the trio of Fairytail wizards. "Now, Hank said something about y'all wanting to talk to me?"

Lucy and Happy moved away from the fire and stood next to Natsu. "Yeah, we wanted to know if you had seen our friends, a male Ice Demon Slayer and a female Water Mage," Lucy said. Marg looked thoughtful as she tried to remember, but she couldn't think of anything.

"I'm sorry dears, but I don't remember anyone coming in here like that." The trio looked disappointed at that.

"Oh. Ok then. Do you mind us getting a room here anyway? Maybe someone else has seen them in town." Lucy said to the married couple.

"Yeah! We can ask around town and find out if someone else saw them. They may not have stopped in the town. They could have just passed through!" Natsu exclaimed beaming. Happy perked up, and Lucy nodded in agreement once again smiling.

"Aye, sir!", Happy enthusiastically agreed.

"That's the spirit, kids!" Hank said laughing. The little boy he was holding laughed too as he pulled on his dad's beard.

* * *

 **Author Note: As always, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Sorry. We had gone on an unexpected trip, and the hotel we stayed in didn't have free wifi, so I couldn't work on the story. This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked it to be. But, I wanted to post a chapter before the week was over, so I could at least keep my promise of trying to post at least one chapter a week.**

 **Also, I hope you all have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the Fairytail Universe.**

* * *

The next day, Happy, Natsu, and Lucy woke up early to begin their search for any clues regarding Gray and Juvia. Before they left Marg's and Hank's hotel, Lucy asked Marg if it would be alright for them to leave their things there. Marg didn't mind at all, so they left after telling her goodbye.

It had just begun to snow as the trio made their way through the streets of the small town. The women and older girls of the town were inside their homes boarding the windows and covering the cracks in doors and windows, and the men and the older boys of the town had gone off into the woods in search of firewood. While the older residents of the town prepared for the snowstorm that was brewing, the children played outside in the street. "We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way," Lucy suggested.

"Ok. I'll go ask the men off in the woods," Natsu offered.

"Alright. I'll go from door to door. That leaves Happy to ask the kids."

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed giving a salute. He quickly flew down the street to where the kids were having a snowball fight. Lucy turned to Natsu, but he had already started making his way through the snow towards the woods. She watched him go with a smile and went on her way to the nearest home.

 **=========Line Break=========**

Lucy had knocked on every house in the town, but she hadn't been able to find anyone who had seen any sign of Gray or Juvia. She was starting to believe that they the rumors they had heard before held no truth. She shook her head. It wouldn't do to give up so soon. 'Natsu and Happy may have had better luck than me!' she thought hopefully. She traveled back down the street to where she could see Happy having a snowball fight with the kids. As she walked closer, she noticed Natsu making his way out of the woods.

She met Natsu near where the snowball fight was occurring. "Did you find out anything?" Natsu shook his head.

"None of them knew anything." Lucy looked down at the ground disappointed. "Hey. Don't look so defeated! We still don't know if Happy found out anything," he quickly pointed out. "Come on. Let's go!" He took Lucy's hand in his and dragged her over to where Happy was ducking behind a small mound of snow using it as a shield. Lucy's cheeks were already red from the cold bite of the wind. When Natsu held her hand, they darkened, but she blamed the cold. It definitely didn't have anything to do with Natsu. "Happy!"

The blue flying cat quickly jumped up in surprise when he heard Natsu call his name. A snowball flew through the air and hit Happy in the face causing him to fall back into the snow. Natsu and Lucy laughed as Happy got back up and wiped his face with one of his small paws. Natsu doubled over laughing at the wide-eyed, surprised look on his friend's face. Happy scooped up some snow into his paws, made a quick snowball, and threw it in Natsu's face. Natsu blinked and wiped the snow off his face. He bent over and started making his own snowball as Happy did the same. Lucy stepped in between Natsu and Happy and held out her arms. "Guys, sto-" Before she could finish her sentence, two snowballs hit her on each side of her head. Natsu and Happy stood there with their mouths opened in shock. The two shared a look and then fell back into the snow shaking with laughter.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips and playfully glared down at Natsu and Happy as they rolled around in the snow laughing. She bent down and gathered some snow into her hands. "You're both going to get it!" She dropped the snow on top of her two companions. They all laughed, and a snowball fight soon broke out between the three of them.

After a while of battling it out with snow, Lucy fell back into the snow breathing heavily. White puffs of air rose up from her mouth. Her clothes were covered in snow, and she was shivering from the cold. Beside her, Happy laid on a mound of snow with his arms wrapped around himself. Natsu sat next to Happy leaning back on his hands. By now, all of the town's residents were inside their warm homes as nightfall approached. "So did you find out anything about Gray and Juvia passing through?" Lucy sat up now giving Happy her full attention. She had got so caught up in the excitement that she had forgotten why they had come to this town. From the confused look on his face, Happy had too. Happy's expression changed to one of excitement as he remembered.

"Aye, sir! One of the kids said he'd seen two figures pass through one," a big smile split Happy's face, "but he was supposed to be asleep, so he hadn't told anyone!"

"That had to have been them!" Lucy exclaimed beaming.

"We should leave now! We're bound to catch up to them soon!", Natsu said jumping up with a burst of energy.

"Yeah!"

"Aye, sir!"

Natsu held up his right hand up into the air with his thumb and index finger out. "You hear that, Gray and Juvia! We're coming for ya!"

* * *

 **Author Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, Gray and Juvia shall finally be making their appearance! As usual, feel free to review and tell me what y'all think!**


End file.
